


1000 Paper Flowers

by matchaamochii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaamochii/pseuds/matchaamochii
Summary: If it took 1000 paper flowers, so be it.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1000 Paper Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags :D  
> comment below what you think ^^ writing angst is a good coping mechanism for me

It started on Sunday.

_ “You? Like me? I will admit, you have guts Saihara-chan! But why would I EVER like you? No reason comes to my mind!”  _ Saihara’s heart dropped. He ran. What else could he do? Sit there and listen? So he ran, and ran, and ran and ran and ran and- He couldn’t hear a word. Someone was calling for him, who was it? Saihara would never know. If worse comes to worse he can play it off as if the confession was a dare.

_ Saihara’s getting better at lying anyway. _

He didn’t realize he was crying until the blue paper on his desk received a drop of his tears. Without thinking, Saihara wrote down the  _ whole  _ confession, without the results, onto the paper and folded it into a small flower, tossing it into a basket. He went to sleep. He slept through 2 days. He checked his phone. _ 24 unread. _ All of them were Kokichi. Probably just to rub it into his face more. Saihara brought papers of all sorts of cold colors, and throughout the days wrote every confession he could think of, folding it into a paper flower. His classmates were confused, and even tried to talk to him. Saihara ignored them.

He got back to his dorm and dumped all the flowers he made. He did this for the next couple weeks, until finally, the basket was filled with paper flowers. His friends were concerned. Saihara knew it was an act. He put the basket at the entrance to his room with a little note.

_ He put up the rope. _

-

Kokichi didn’t tell anyone what happened. He didn’t mean to. He panicked. He was going to say it was just a lie anyway, but Saihara booked it. It would be so embarrassing if he told anyone what had happened. Then Saihara never showed up to school. When he came back, he talked to nobody. He pretended Kokichi didn’t exist. He pretended nobody existed. Then Saihara missed school for the next week again.

So Kokichi went to his room. He was met with a basket and a small note. The basket had a big note that said  _ “For Kokichi :)” _ on it. Kokichi went through all the notes, and finally broke down at the last one. He realized just  _ how much damage _ he had done.

Kokichi opened up the note.

_ Check the bathroom if you have a strong stomach. Otherwise please dont :( _

_ Kokichi was confused by the note. He gently pushed the bathroom door open. _

_ Saihara’s lifeless body hanging from the ceiling. _

  
  


_ Kokichi didn’t even read the note before he screamed. _

  
  
  


\----

  
  


_ Please only read this if you’re Kokichi Ouma, thanks! _

_ Hi Kokichi, this is Saihara. I just wanted to make this note if you ever need it. I realized people will blame you for my death. I know you want nothing to do with me. Also, rejection wasn’t what made me do this, I’m not that weak. Though, I am pretty weak. You may have never noticed my frail body, or my long sleeves, but that’s fine. There were many other things. That was just the last straw for me, I suppose. Sorry it had to be this way. Tell Kaede and Kaito I’m Sorry. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but-
> 
> i gently open the door-


End file.
